


Confusion (Diapercember Day 10)

by Acemindbreaker



Series: Nick & Zoldrak [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Diapercember, Diapers, Gen, Vampires, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: Nick and Zoldrak were a detective team, hunting down vampire slayers, until a case gone wrong left Nick's mind shattered. Zoldrak is left to pick up the pieces.Nick has mostly regained his mobility, but he still has a long way to go cognitively.





	Confusion (Diapercember Day 10)

Night 12:

Almost two weeks after Zoldrak rescued him, Nick had regained mobility in all except his right arm, and could walk.

Zoldrak fed him a cup of human blood. Nick batted at the cup, but Zoldrak held it steady for him. Nick smiled and moaned happily as he drank. “Oh, does that taste good?” Zoldrak asked. Nick looked at him briefly and continued drinking. “It does, doesn't it? Glad to hear it. You like human better than animal, don't you?”

Nick finished the cup and set it down, then frowned as he looked down at his sweatpants. “You need a change, huh?” Zoldrak asked. Nick looked back up at him, confused. “Come on, let's get you cleaned up.” He offered Nick a hand, but Nick just stared, so he took Nick's hand and guided him to stand and follow him into the bathroom.

There, Zoldrak got Nick to stand as he pulled down Nick's pants and undid his diaper. “Whoops!” He hastily closed it again as he realized Nick was still peeing. Nick waved his hand and moaned, looking confused. “We've gotta wait, buddy. You're not—” Nick moaned, “finished yet.” Nick moaned again, batting at his diaper. “No, stop that.” Zoldrak pulled Nick's hand away and held it. “You just need to wait.”

They stood like that for ten seconds, and then Zoldrak checked again and Nick was done. “OK, buddy. Let's get you cleaned up.”

He removed the diaper and batted Nick's hand away as Nick tried to touch his crotch. He wiped with a wet wipe and Nick moaned in surprise. “It's OK, Nick. I just need to clean you up.” Zoldrak wondered why Nick never seemed to expect the wet wipes, given that he used them every change. But then again, Nick seemed confused by pretty much everything. It was like everything was new to him.

He got the new diaper on and pulled Nick's pants up, then washed his hands. “All done, buddy!” He said, and Nick moaned and tried to push past him. “OK, let's head out.”


End file.
